The irony of life
by Pretyykitsune
Summary: With a whole new acquainted life style cus of a car accident, Sora has to overpass this melancholic time of his life without his bestfriends and with the single aid of a silvered hair doctor who aint eager to help the dramatic teen.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello ! _**

**_This is… the first time I write a fanfic !_**

**_I hope you like it (: ! its not the best of all the stories… but the idea came to me as I heard Beethoven's piano sonata (:_**

**_My word is not working D:! so I have huuuges mistakes, so ignore them till I can download a new version of it ! x)_**

**Disclaimers: I Do not own kingdom hearts D:! wished it was mine**

**Sonata**

It all ocurred in a rainy day…

We were driving fast enough to piss off a bunch of stupid police officers, but when we are young that doesn't really seems to matter and if i admitt it… we were so drunk that up till now I still wonder what happened completely at that fraction of a second.

She cried for us to stop the car and let her go walking to her house…but we just ignored her and tried to fool the cops that were following us.

And then it happened,

- "_A curve!_" she yelled at us, but the rain made it difficult for the car to stop, and our senses were so fucked up that we heard her voice like a distant mumble.

1 week passed before I could wake up and when I did… man! Everything was so….shity !

I didn't knew where I was , I could only hear my parents and my little sister yelling "Hes awake ! " , my eyes were blinded by the bright light that shinned on top of me, I lifted up myself and tried to speak but I was stopped by some silvered hair doctor, he didn't let me go up and I couldn't speak ! My mouth was so… dry , as if Id spent an entire life without water

-"Take it easy " he told me

- "You aint good as new since the accident kid…"

and then it hit me, the car accident! How could I had forgot it ?

- "where are my friends? , what happened to the car ? what happened to kairi and namine ? are they alive? " I yelled to everyone in a husky voice , I was desperate , confused and scared.

The expression in my parents face was a mixture of angst and sadness…they stood quiet and waited for me to calm down as the doctor pinched me with a needle with some junk probably to keep myself off from yelling…

- "You are lucky to be alive kid, but im afraid the luck didn't reached to yer friends…." The doctor said as he stared at me with his aqua ayes fulled of sadness.

- "_What?_ "…

I was confused, what did he meant ? my friends are dead ? are they in some kinda comma ? silence…that was all I got from the 4 persons in the room.

- "Answer me! " I cried while tears flowded my eyes "Please answer me…."

I said lowering my head and covering my face with my hands, I wanted to run away from this scene I wanted to kick everything in the room…but as those thoughts reached my mind I tried to grab a tissue from the table near my bed but as I started moving, I knew something was wrong cus… everyone was staring at me, even the doctor.

"Why are you staring at me huh!"

"Calm down son" my father stated "Just tell me what do you want from the table and ill get it for ya ok?"

"Why dad? Cant I get it myself ! and besided you haven't answered my - " I wide opened my eyes, as I realized that there was something wrong … my legs! I couldn't feel'em ! Its like, I knew they were there, I could kinda move my toes but… everything else just hurted like hell.

- "Sora…? " my mother called my name…

- "You broke your legs kid" the doctor said it plain and simple

- "ill take you a while to completely move again" he stared at me, emotionless.

My mind was trying to fully understand everything, I was slowly reconstructing the accident…what went wrong? It was just meant to be a normal day like every other Friday…hang around someone's party, return home, avoid my parents so they wouldn't notice I've been drinking and go straight to my room…The voice of the doctor talking to my parents in a low tone dragged me out of my inner thoughts , finally he stepped out of the room and he stared at me for a second before heading out to somewhere else…

I waited just a few seconds after he left to cry even more, I didn't wanted a stranger to see me in such deplorable conditions even if he was a doctor…as I layed back again in my bed I mumbled to my mother

- "Can you leave me alone?...please?..."

She turned her head at me and just opened her mouth, as if she wanted to grant me that space that she knew I needed but yet she didn't answer….i knew she wouldn't want to leave me alone in the room.

"Sure son" my father advantaged my mothers response, "Well be back in a while" he said to me as he took my little sisters hand and exited the room.

I took a look at my mother, she was crying and I hated to see her like that…she aproached my bed, gave me a kiss in the forehead and said in my ear

- "I love you son…", she stared at me waiting for a response but…I couldn't make words come out of my mouth…I just nooded and closed my eyes.

I heard her footsteps going away and stop at the door "Kairi's and namine's funerals were a few days ago…I just wanted you to know that" she stated before leaving me alone in the hospital room.

Why haven't I died with them in the car accident ? …why did namine and I ignored Kairi's advice before things got so outta hand… a deep sadness took control of me.. and I cried all nigth long , I cant even remember at what moment I stayed asleep…this day was just the beginning of my new and crappy life…

…

…

…

_**Soooo... whadayya think (: ! **_

_**Give me comments, laugh at me everything is accepted x) !**_

_**Thanks for reading this i really appreciate it... 3 (: !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh well hello! (: ! ya kno im really happy I had one review n.n ! I took into consideration what she told me and I really appreaciate it ! _

Disclaimers! I do not own kingdom hearts D:! zomg… they belong to square enix and Disney (:!

Ravel: Boléro.

Days passed by slowly in that hospital room ya know?

People just went in and out of my room, they asked me how was I doing at which I responded with an automatically "Fine" or "Ok, thank you". The food was just unbearable… nothing like a good Carl's Junior for God's sake! Oh well… I'm over reacting but I've always been such a junk food eater.

What made my day was that every now or then a male nurse paid me a visit. He helped me to get into a wheel chair so I could go outta my room for a little bit.

His name is Axel, he always comes with this smile that kinda reminds me the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, he is really nice to me, and he has this spiky hair from hell! I made a bet with him, point was to probe if his red-fire hair color was natural, I mean _come on_!

Even if he told me he was Satan's kid or such, I wouldn't buy it…and after 2 days he came in with photo where it pictured 2 guys: One had his arm around the other's shoulders (Axel, most likely), both of them equally same in height and hair were standing near a carwash dressed in what seemed the uniform of that place, smiling to the camera. One was him and the other he claimed, was his brother named Reno that was currently working in the night shift at the hospital as a police.

"Wanna take a ride today _Looser_?" he made specific emphasis at the word 'looser' while shoving the picture back to one of his pockets. Ok he was in his complete right to mock at me since I lost the bet, but believe me I'm still not sure 'bout him not dying his hair !

I stared at him before answering, "Can we do it? I thought _Dr. Egocentric_ told you to leave me alone" he chuckled at the nickname.

"Well…he did, but I think he is currently at guard now, so come on move" he smiled slightly.

I doubted at his proposal while he offered me his big 'nothing will happen' smile…thing is Dr. Egocentric ( a.k.a. Dr. Riku Harada) my doctor….

* * *

"_Kid you need to stay still!" He said huskily while staring at me with his piercing aqua eyes._

"_I NEED to move! I'm a human too you know? " I wasn't just gonna let him yell at me….He rolled his eyes and sighed, ready for another 10 min of arguing, I was sure he wasn't just going to let this go._

"_Do you understand that there are other patients besides YOU in this hospital that need Axel's attention? " ouch… that hurt. I lowered my gaze and locked my eyes onto something else…anything but those cold tempered eyes. _

"_What age are you? Is disrespectful to look away! __Look__ at me kid" he started tapping his feet impatiently, I trailed my look slowly…why did he dressed so formal? Couldn't he just use crocks or something like that? ... His outfit was so…impeccable, sparkling black shoes so much that they seemed almost new, black pants, an ironed navy blue shirt with a matching black tie and of course his equally impeccable white coat that yelled 'I'm a doctor! ', silvered hair pulled up in a tight pony tail and again…those piercing eyes, he frowned and waited for an answer._

"_Sorry…"I muttered "I just wanted to get away from this room for a little bit…I feel trapped and depressed in here…please don't blame it on Axel…" and just when I thought I saw a little bit of comprehension in his look, the Cheshire Cat entered the room with a wheel chair "So-ra! Are you- " his smile disappeared just as quick as he realized Dr. Harada was standing in front of my bed. "Hey riku…" he stated plainly._

"_DR__. Harada, Axel" he walked right in front of him and send a defiant look to my friend. It amused me that even because of difference of heights; Riku was intimidating the red-hair. "Sure…Dr." Axel said as he took a step backwards but at the same time he didn't dare to look away from Riku's eyes._

"_May this be the last time you move this patient from his bed" he said out loud as he pointed Axel with his index finger. _

"_But-! "_

"_LAST TIME" man he was pissed…he turned around to look at me "Your parents will know about this I hope you can deal with that." This was his last words before he exited the room taking with him the wheel chair that Axel had brought with him._

"_I'm sorry Sora…" I sighed heavily as he followed the same way Riku had gone._

_

* * *

_

"So…you coming? " Axels' voice trailed me off of my thoughts and brought me back to the real world. What if I went out? Wouldn't this bring a problem to Axel? And what if Dr. Harada was somewhere around here. He would certainly think about locking me to my bed for a couple of weeks. But…the idea of making him mad was truly nice. Axel stared at me still.

"Ok…."I finally stated and watched my friends smile return to normal.

What was next was a difficult process of putting me in the wheelchair….you see, if you had ever broken your legs before you would understand that there was nothing easy when your left leg was broken at your ankle and your right leg equally broken just beneath the knee.

What made this a little bit simpler was…that Axel had an enormous force at his arms, first step was me to get near the end of the bed (obviously with the help of the male nurse) and from there I had to hug his neck while he carried me bridal style onto the wheelchair, this long process took almost 6 or 10 min.

"And say Axel…you seem to have experience in carrying people onto this wheelchair thingys…do you have to do it often when you are with other patients? " He laughed at my eagerly-proposed question while carrying me. "What? What? What is so funny? " I pouted.

"Well…let's say threes someone back at home with whom I practice 'carrying' every once in a while" he winked at the same time that I was finally sat on the chair. I stared blankly.

Axel messed up my hair " Nevermind Sora" he said softly.

And with that, he grabbed the chair from the back and walked through the door and all around the hospital. This little trip always helped me to calm myself from the trapped-feeling I got after I staying in my room for more than 4 hours.

As we passed by the hospital room's I recalled in the Hospital and sickness smell that was all around the place…it made me homesick. The whole place was too damn filled of white… and white and more white! No emotions lacked of the walls of the Hospital…I hated this. Even if I tried to be happy for having a great dude like Axel helping me to sneak out or stuff like that, I couldn't help but feel bad at the death of my friends. But, it didn't cared how much time I spent thinking about them, I would never see them again. A big sigh came out of my mouth.

"There's someone I would like you to meet Sora" I shuddered at Axel's sudden commentary, he usually stay quiet all the time and gave me my space.

"Oh really? And who is it? " I thought that maybe he wanted to introduce me to Reno or so…

"You really remind me of someone I care much about, you know? " Ah I see…that's why Axel had been so nice to me since the first time Dr. Harada had assigned him as my nurse, then it couldn't be Reno…maybe an old friend?

"His name is Roxas, he graduated in Dr. Harada's generation" he said happily

"He did? " I tried to sound interested.

"Yup! He's turning 23 today" I froze at the comment and tried to unite the dots…So if this Roxas guy was 23 and from the same generation of the Dr. Harada…how old was this silvered guy? He seemed younger.

"Err…and say what age is Dr. Harada? " I asked casually turning back a little so I could see his eyes a little bit. He smirked at me. "Suddenly interested in your Dr. ? "

"Awwww shut up ! " he laughed hardly not noticing my slightly blush. "Joking Sora, mmm actually I think he's about my age 26 or…25? I don't know…he never talks about his personal life".

So…he never did huh? Pfft..Egocentric basterd….

"Whats yer age anyway? " he said loudly as he reached an elevator and walked to press the up button and went to his original position behind the wheelchair.

"I'm turning 21 in 2 months!" I grinned, hell yeah legacy was just around the corner.

"You are just a baby Sora! …"he went quiet and said in a mocking tone

"My my ! Are you trying to get the 26 year-old persons! And I thought I was a bad person because I went looking for youngest ones! " he said teasing me...obviously failing.I laughed sincerely at him and after a few seconds we were both laughing.

And when I thought anything could go wrong the elevator door opened… and guess who was there?

_My worst nightmare._

_

* * *

_

**DUN DUN!**

Awwww…. I put a lot of effort into this chapter! T_T

I know I'm still lacking a lot of things…but I'm putting especial attention to everything (: !

REVIEWWW plz plz….ill get depressed if I don't get at least one more review ): !

Jeje whatevah, hope you liked it fellas =D!

Love ya readers!


End file.
